Michio Kaga/History
Chronology 【Prologue】 While searching the web for suicide methods, Michio comes across an ad that asked if he wanted to be irreversibly transported to another world. With nothing else to do and thinking it was just another online fantasy RPG he accepted and created an account attempting to get best character he could create. Finished creating his character, a splash screen comes up and asks "You will now be transported to a world with the settings you choose, coming back is not possible, do you still accept". After he accepts, he passes out and is thrown into the Other World. 【Game】 When he wakes up in a barn near a village, Michio is under the assumption that he's entered the fantasy game. Although initially thrown off about how "realistic" it was he brushes it off as an advancement in virtual reality technology. Michio reaffirms his stats and setting then starts playing the game. He finds he still has his clothes on as well as a sword and ring but realizes that he lacks a pair of shoes when he sees a pair of boots outside. Thinking that it's something similar to starter equipment, Michio puts them on, but suddenly acquires the job Thief, but he brushes it off as nothing serious. Michio heads out and inconspicuously observes villagers as he unknowingly heads closer to the village center. When he arrives, a troupe of bandits announce their attack on the village. Thinking it's better not to get involved since he's just a Lv1 Villager and a Lv1 Thief, he hides. As he's hiding he sees and opportunity to level up when he realizes that the bandits are getting worn down by the villagers. He jumps out of hiding and steals the kill of many of the bandits including the bandit leader who had a surprisingly high level of Lv41. In order to have the best opportunity to kill the bandit leader, Michio waited until Tirihi's husband, a former adventurer with a current level of 25, had died while whittling away the bandit's life before he attacked. Since he saved the village he gained a level in both his Villager job and his Thief job raising them both to Lv2. Later, he also gained the job Hero which has significant ability bonuses. The village chief, Somara, thanked Michio for saving the village and offered him a room and board for the however long Michio intended to stay in the village. Michio accepted his offer. By this time it was late afternoon and getting dark so Michio decided to log out, however he couldn't find the log out screen forcing him to reality that he was not actually playing a game and that he had actually killed people (surprisingly, the latter turns out not to bother him that much). 【Village Life】 Waking up in Somara's house, Michio started considering his position as a guest in the village. He figured he was a nuisance to the villagers and that the only reason they treated him with respect the way they did was because of his display of power the day before. With Tirihi's husband, the village's former strongest combatant, dead, Michio thought that the villagers were afraid to anger him. With that in mind, Michio wasn't actually powerful enough to take on the village so he tried to get along with them as much as possible. Somara brought spoils of war, the thieves' equipment, to Michio's attention. Because Michio had killed most of the bandits all of the equipment was his for the keeping, but since a villager killed one Somara asked Michio if the village could keep one portion. To keep the peace, Michio quickly agreed. With that out of the way, Somara introduced Michio to Bikka to inspect the rest. He found that the Thief's Bandanna was missing from the loot and mentioned it to Somara. Somara's face paled and immediately reassured Michio that it would be found. Later the culprit was found and Somara asked what Michio wanted to do with him to which Michio replied "Your village rules will be fine" so the villager's status was changed from free man to slave. In between the discovery of the thief, Tirihi brought over a few weapons of her deceased husband. There she had a Flame Rapier, a Scimitar with two skill slots available, and a dagger. Michio examines the three weapons and gives a brief explanation about them to Tirihi using Bikka as a translator. He says that the weapons except for the dagger should be appraised and would likely sell for a fairly high price so Tirihi gives them to Bikka to sell. He also agrees to travel to Vale with Bikka in order to sell the thieves' equipment with the agreement that Bikka would be paid a transportation fee and they would leave the next day. Feeling the need to grind to become less vulnerable, Michio asked Somara if there were any monsters near the village to which he replied that there weren't any monsters but there was the demon called a Slow Rabbit in the forest near by which usually takes a few villagers to take down but is generally weak. Michio decide to grind on the Slow Rabbit and is able to collect 5 Rabbit's Furs and 1 portion of Rabbit's Meat. Though the grinding he elevates Villager job and his Thief job raising them both to Lv3 however the Hero job remained at Lv1. He gives the meat to Somara for dinner and sells the fur to the village's merchant. 【Vale】 Travel The next day Micho and Bikka departed for Vale at sunrise. While traveling they saw a Slow Rabbit as well as a Gumi Slime. Bikka told Michio about the Gumi Slime and said that they should wait until it leaves their path, but Michio decides to kill it using Durandal. It takes 2 hits with Durandal to finish it and it drops Slime Starch that Bikka purchases off of Michio for 80 nars and also pays him tenfold for protecting the wagon, but thanks to Michio's 30% selling bonus he gets a total of 1040 nars. Vale Errands The first stop in Vale is at the slave merchant's, Alan's, trading company. There they sell the villager come slave for 30,000 nars. Bikka gets 15,000 for the village and Michio gets 19,500 nars because of his 30% selling bonus. Alan mentions the possibility of Michio buying a slave to which Michio is taken aback momentarily when he considered buying a female slave and its possibilities. Alan invited Michio to return if he ever felt so inclined. The next stop was to the knight headquarters. There they receive the reward for the defeated thieves from Radia Maxi Nantes Gozzeru. She tosses Michio a sack with the reward in it, advises them to leave quickly, and then returns to the headquarters. The final two stops were the weapons and armor shops where they sold the thieves' equipment and one of Tirihi's swords. At the Weapons Shop they sell the Copper Swords, the Iron Sword, the Flame Rapier for a total of 30,550 nars and decide not to sell the Scimitar and one of the copper swords which has an empty slot. Michio gives Bikka 250 nars each for 2 Copper Swords, 18,000 nars for Tirihi's Flame Rapier, and 1,500 nars to buy the unsold Scimitar that was estimated to be worth 500 nars by the weapons merchant off him totaling 20,000 nars. At the Armor Shop the sell the Thief's Bandanna, Iron Armor, Leather Armors, and Leather Shoes for a total of 3,692 nars. Alan's Offer After parting with Bikka, Michio returns to Alan's to hear more about the town's workings as well as to inquire more about buying a slave. After a brief conversation Alan offers Roxanne as a slave to which he is exhilarated. Alan explains Roxanne's selling points and the general benefits of owning a slave, particularly a female slave. When Alan tells Michio the price, Michio he realizes that she is not with his budget but decides to look at other slaves only to be disappointed. Michio tells Alan that the others simply pale in comparison to Roxanne but it was just unfortunate that he cannot afford her, but to his surprise Alan offers to reserve Roxanne for 10 days in order for Michio to have time to collect enough money to which Michio eagerly agrees. 【Vale Labyrinth】 Preparation Michio heads off towards the Explorer's Guild to look for employment because Alan said that money can be made easily in a labyrinth. He discovers that he cannot read what's written on the job board so he pays a young girl to read it for him. After finding nothing of immediate importance, he heads to the Vale Pavilion on the suggestion from Alan. At the inn he meets the Innkeeper and pays for 2 days of room and board. He checks out the room for a while but leaves for the labyrinth soon after. First Expedition On the first floor of the labyrinth Michio gains the job Explorer and learns how to use the skills Dungeon Walk and Items Box Operation using [[Incantation Shortening|'Incantation Shortening']]. He explores for a while and finds himself in a Demon Room and surrounded by Needle Woods. He fights his way through them using Durandal and Overwhelming. At the end he picks up a bunch of and branches and three leaves. First Intermission Michio returns to the Vale Pavilion around evening and receives advice about where to sell his loot. He quickly heads to the Adventurer's Guild before they shut down for the night. There he sells the branches but keeps the leaves. When he returns to the Vale Pavilion he eats dinner and heads to his room. He decides to rearrange the order of his jobs and discovers that he had gained the jobs Warrior, Swordsman, Merchant, and Herbalist. Interested in the Herbalist's skill Crude Drug Creation, Michio used it on a leaf and 10 antidotes were crafted. Second Expedition Michio wakes up rather early in the morning, and after having a conversation with the Innkeeper, leaves the inn. Outside he decides to try out Warp to go the the labyrinth, where he tries out the Warrior's skill Rush. Later that day he arrives in the waiting room, where he finds people waiting in line. One of the people there tell him that the line is for entering the boss room and that when you defeat the boss you can go to the next floor. He enters the boss room and fights an Udo Wood. After a little difficulty he defeats it and gets a Wand. Becoming a Wizard Michio explores the second floor the next day and starts hunting Needle Woods and Green Caterpillars. He realizes that if he encounters more Demon Rooms he will be in trouble, so he decides to learn how to attack with magic. He tries using Meteor Crash but he still doesn't have enough MP for it. He then tries Total MP Release which will use all of his MP for one magic attack. He succeeds and gets the Wizard job, but finds out that expending all of his MP causes him to experience severe depression. He starts to learn what kind of spells are available to him now and how powerful they are. Michio leaves the labyrinth for the Adventurer's Guild. He hears an Adventurer ask if anyone wants to go to the Imperial Capital. He decides to go there on a whim, allowing him to go there anytime with his Warp. 【Bounty Hunting】 New Source of Income The next day, Michio challenges the second floor boss, White Caterpillar. He defeats it and goes on to the next floor. He finds the Kobolds there too weak. Michio finds that he is not earning money fast enough to buy Roxanne and decides to do some bounty hunting. Searching for Thieves Michio starts his search in the slums. He find nothing and decides to go to the labyrinth's fourth floor for a while. He finds and defeats a Mino but is scared of being skewered. He returns to the slums and finds a few thieves harassing a woman. He watches as they take her away and does nothing to help. More Information During a rainy day, Michio decides to wait it out in the inn. While waiting, he has an interesting conversation with the Innkeeper. The Innkeeper tells him of a power struggle between thieves who live in Vale's slums, with some of them having connections with the local Order of Knights. He tells them that while there are still thieves around, they would dare do anything around here in broad daylight. When the rain lets up a few days later Michio goes to do some trading at the Adventurer's Guild. After a short conversation with a person at the front desk he realizes that Discount Negotiation and Purchase Negotiation don't work on people who don't have, or won't have the amount checked with someone who has, the Calc skill. Extermination After leaving the guild, Michio comes across a thief. He follows the thief outside of town but stops when it gets dark. The next day, with the deadline being tomorrow, Michio decides to head out and find the hideout, which he does after secretly following a thief he finds in the forest. He goes back to get some sleep before finishing them off. Early the next day, he uses Warp to get inside the cave where he finds four thieves sleeping. Using the element of surprise and a little magic, Michio quickly dispatches all of them. He decides to cut off their left wrists to retrieve their Intelligence Cards and leaves the cave. Collecting the Bounty After some contemplation, Michio decides to claim his bounty from the local Order of Knights, claiming that they attacked him, in revenge for killing their comrades in Somara Village. His reward for killing the thieves and delivering their Intellegence Cards, combined with the money on him is enough to purchase Roxanne. 【First Slave】 Becoming a Master Michio returns to the Slave Trading Company and asks for Alan. Thanks to his [[Discount Negotiation|'Discount Negotiation']], he only needs to pay 422,800 nars for Roxanne. Alan tells him that it is his obligation to provide his slave with residence, meals, and pay for their taxes. If he abandons his obligations or treats his slave remarkably unfairly, his contract will be annulled. Learning and Understanding Michio and Roxanne return to the inn, where Michio tells Roxanne what they will do for the foreseeable future. Upon learning that Roxanne can read Brahim, Michio asks her to teach him. He allows her to sit on the bed, when she tries to sit on the floor and asks to touch her ears. He calls her a beauty and her ears cute, Roxanne embarrassingly thanks him. When Roxanne notices Michio doesn't seem to know things that should be common sense, he says that he comes from a far away place and needs her help to learn common knowledge. He tells her that they will enter labyrinths, and Roxanne says that he can leave it to her. 【Life WIth Roxanne】 Secrets Before they leave for the labyrinth, Michio asks how one becomes a Monk. Roxanne replies that it requires strict training as well as the ability to fight bare-handed. Michio also learns that when a party is formed, experience is shared. Michio surprises Roxanne when he uses Warp to directly enter the labyrinth. He then tells her that this is a secret and that from now on she will have to keep a lot of the things he is able to do a secret. Roxanne agrees and calls him amazing. Roxanne's Abilities When they encounter a demon, Michio surprises Roxanne again when he uses magic to defeat it. Michio then instructs Roxanne to always use her sense of smell to find demons while avoiding other people so that they don't see his abilities. Roxanne demonstrates her incredible agility by avoiding all the attacks thrown at her with only a few centimeters or millimeters separating her from her opponents, which impresses Michio. Michio also learns from Roxanne that without Brahim, people can't use skills. They both gain the Monk job with little difficulty. New House After a few days in Vale, Michio decides that he can't stay in the Vale Pavilion any longer now that he has Roxanne. He decides to find a new place of residence in the town of Quratar after Roxanne tells him that many Explorers live there. They find a house big enough for a few people, and coated in Shield Cement for them to live in. New Environment Michio and Roxanne explore Quratar's Labyrinth, and learn to live in their new environment. Michio gains the Alchemist job by complete accident while making soap. The ease when washing using soap, alongside the delicious food and opportunity to bathe with her master, all amaze Roxanne. Michio eventually decides to get another slave to increase their fighting potential and asks Roxanne her opinion. Roxanne agrees, so they head out to Alan's trading company. 【Second Slave】 Meeting Alan Again Michio and Roxanne return to Alan's and ask for a Master Smith slave. Alan informs them that Master Smith slaves are rare and that the only dwarf he has doesn't have the job. Michio decides to see the dwarf anyway, knowing he could either change her job to one if she has it, or help her get it if she doesn't. He is introduced to Sherry, who Michio decides to purchase, because he knows that he might be able to change her job later. Michio pays Alan and takes Sherry home. Category:Michio Kaga Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Empire Liberation Society